


【齐澄】吃橙子需要考虑地点吗？

by Sherry_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Rose/pseuds/Sherry_Rose
Summary: 开车不易，且行且珍惜。这个梗是我一直想写的，就是为了成就我们的场景王齐勋。爱看不看。不喜欢反正你也打不到我。借用下“韩总”来引起一个梗。希望韩总不要介意。（必须不介意）





	【齐澄】吃橙子需要考虑地点吗？

开车不易，且行且珍惜。这个梗是我一直想写的，就是为了成就我们的场景王齐勋。爱看不看。不喜欢反正你也打不到我。借用下“韩总”来引起一个梗。希望韩总不要介意。（必须不介意）  
【齐澄】吃橙子需要考虑地点吗？  
今天齐勋有点暴躁，原因是看到了司澄的合作伙伴韩女士对他家澄动手动脚，虽然只是无意间的触碰，还是让他很冒火，自从上次这位韩总给司澄表白，司澄拒绝了她以后，她隔三差五的就约司澄出来。今天两人还在空无一人的办公室里面谈工作。到最后，韩总直接扑上去抱住司澄，告诉他，她喜欢他。这一幕刚好被来找司澄吃饭的齐勋看到。于是，我们堂堂MIST的齐总，华丽丽的吃醋了。  
从水之遥回家的路上，任由司澄如何哄他，他都黑着脸一言不发。  
车子到家，一路开进了自家的车库里，当车停稳以后，齐勋没理会司澄，直接解了安全带准备下车，此时，司澄一把拉住齐勋的左手，不让他走。  
“拿开”齐勋冷冷的说，没看她一眼。  
“勋，她只是合作伙伴，我和她真没啥。我也和她说的很清楚了，我不喜欢她，我有爱的人了。”司澄解释道，奈何此时的齐勋已经听不进去司澄的话，“合作伙伴？合作伙伴会拉你的手？合作伙伴需要扑你身上？”说完，他想甩开司澄的手。  
司澄执着的拉着齐勋的手不放说“你到底要怎么样才能消气？”齐勋转过头看着司澄“怎样？这样好不好？”说完齐勋起身吻住司澄，今天齐勋的吻不似平时一般温柔，带着一股子戾气，这让司澄有点吃不消。齐勋吻顺着嘴唇往下，轻咬了一口司澄的喉结，停留在脖颈间，而手顺着他的腰往下，拉开裤子的拉链，抚上他的性器开始上下滑动。  
“唔…勋…你你…放…放开我”或许从未在外面做这些事，此时的司澄有点不好意思又觉得有点刺激，很快有了反应。“啊…”一声呻吟声从司澄的嘴里飘出。齐勋顺势把驾驶座往后调，然后起身过去，俯身在司澄身上。  
SUV为他们提供了充足的空间，齐勋扯出司澄的衬衣，手伸进去沿着腰往上，轻揉胸前的红果。“啊！勋…不要…这、这在外面”，齐勋顿了顿，更加用力的揉捏着“外面也能做！你是我的。”说完，扯开司澄的衬衣，一口含住他的乳粒，反复用舌尖挑逗，吮吸。  
“啊…”司澄禁受不住这样的“折磨”直接射了出来，内裤包裹着精液，让他觉得很难受，手慌忙的扯了自己的裤子。“哦？这么主动？”齐勋看到他这个样子，下面硬的更厉害“老婆，我来帮你”  
说完慢慢的脱下司澄的西裤，还在他的内裤上来回摸了几下，急的司澄扭着腰“你快点！”。  
“老婆。你难道不知道，不能对男人说快吗？”  
“你他妈的能不能行？”司澄怒道。  
齐勋听到司澄这么说，一把托起司澄的腰，扯下他的内裤，就着他的精液，就往后穴里面插进了一根手指头“不行？我现在就让你知道你老公行不行”。  
说完齐勋将司澄的呻吟堵在了嘴里，另一只手摸着司澄的性器来回套弄。  
“唔…”被齐勋吻住，只有零碎的声音从司澄的嘴边飘出，前后的刺激，让他更加兴奋，那东西也在齐勋的手里再次硬了起来。  
顺利的插入三根手指后，齐勋放开司澄的肉棒，伸手把座位放平，单手撑在司澄的头旁边看着他，此时，司澄的眼神已经变得迷离“勋，给我，想要！”听着司澄软软的声音，齐勋现在脑子里就只有一个想法，想要狠狠的要他。  
抽出自己的手，齐勋解开了自己的裤子，将硬的发疼的肉棒缓缓进入到司澄的后穴。  
“嗯~啊！”司澄的呻吟被齐勋吞咽下去，身下的动作却更快，但始终不肯放开司澄的唇。  
终于在司澄快要窒息的时候，齐勋松了口“啊啊啊……”司澄的呻吟爆发出来。  
“勋…再快点！”  
“嗯？你叫我什么？”齐勋使坏一般动作轻了一些。  
“齐、齐勋…”司澄难受的扭着腰。  
“不对”齐勋干脆停了下来，看着司澄一张欲求不满的脸。  
“啊…嗯~老公、老公给我……”司澄终于忍不住叫了出口。  
“好，老公给你”说完，齐勋又快速的动起来，顶的司澄娇喘不止。  
“啊啊…老公不行了，太深了，我要射了”  
“宝贝儿，我们一起”说完齐勋用力一顶。  
“啊…”在司澄被草到射出来的时候，齐勋也射在了里面。  
齐勋趴在司澄的身上，看到他有些失神的脸，轻轻的吻了一下他的眼睛。起身从后座上抽了纸巾开始简单的收拾了一下，给司澄套上了衣服裤子，拢了拢衣服，把他抱回了家。  
夜…才刚开始。


End file.
